


Deeds on a Day Off

by A_Little_Bit_Broken



Series: The Past Is Present [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Circus, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day Off, Future, Glitter, Glow Rings, Glow in the Dark, Innocence, Kissing, M/M, Parrot, Pirates, Treasure Island, Vampires, holograms, story telling, stuffed animals, wonder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Bit_Broken/pseuds/A_Little_Bit_Broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seine's been working himself way too hard and Ghede is determined to get him to unwind, until he realises that his idea of relaxing might not exactly coincide with Seine's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seine watches the performance unfolding in the ring below them, mesmerised, and Ghede watches him watch. He's beautiful, Ghede thinks, with his eyes wide and sparkling with wonder and his lips parted around an unreleased gasp. It makes Ghede want to just turn him and kiss him until he can't breathe, until he forgets where he is, until his bones melt, until he's completely and utterly senseless. 

But he doesn't because Seine is obviously enjoying himself and he actually looks relaxed and more his age than Ghede has ever seen him and that's priceless and the whole point of why they're here today because Seine has been pushing himself far too hard and Ghede was determined to get him to take a break.

Seine had seemed less than willing when Ghede had presented the suggestion of taking a day off but he had warmed up to the idea in the end because, really, who doesn't love circuses? 

Ghede smiles to himself at that. Certainly not Seine. He doesn't think he's ever seen anyone so excited for anything in his life and he'd lived a _long_ time. Seine had been an unending bundle of energy ever since they'd set foot on the circus grounds, flitting from booth to booth and to all the stages scattered about, trying to take in everything at once. Ghede had laughed and called him out on it at which Seine had promptly told him to stuff it before grabbing his arm and dragging him over to another booth that had caught his eye. He had been like a giant kid, it was wonderful. 

They'd had their faces painted and played games for prizes at one of the booths -- Ghede had won and Seine had picked out a stuffed parrot as a prize, which he still held in his arms even now -- before going to see the side shows. Seine had liked the panther hybrid contortionists' flexibility and grace but Ghede's favourite had been the magician because, well, he'd always loved magic. The mystery of it engaged and enthralled him even though he knew there was always a trick to it.

After that, they'd gotten food -- which consisted mainly of sugar in varying forms -- before wandering around some more while they waited to be able to join the line for the entry into the big top for the main performance. Ghede had bought glow rings for them at another booth, one of which he now wore around his own neck with the others taking up space on Seine's neck and wrists, along with one in his hair. It hadn't been particularly noticeable earlier but now, in the semi-darkness of the big top, Ghede can see them glowing softly, cycling fluidly through the colours of the spectrum. 

Seine gasps and leans forward slightly, attention riveted on the ring, reminding Ghede that he is actually supposed to be watching the performance. He looks down just in time to see a blur of orange and black rushing up at him. 

An excited line of sound follows in the wake of the holographic tiger's ascent over the crowd, some people reaching out to touch, others shrinking back from it. Ghede does neither as the tiger makes its way to them, just watches it. Beside him, a sound somewhere between a squeak and a gasp escapes Seine's throat and he reaches out towards it. As expected, his hand goes right through it but when he pulls it back it is covered with iridescent glitter that changes colour much in line with the glow rings he wears. 

Seine turns his hand, staring at it. "Amazing," he breathes. He looks over at Ghede. "Right?"

Ghede nods because that _is_ pretty cool and notices the tiger's still there, sitting back on its haunches. It gets up and walks around Seine, brushing him with its tail and leaving a trail of glitter in its wake. Ghede looks around the audience. Other tigers have done the same in other sections, all to people wearing glow rings. Well then, aren't they lucky?

A burst of sound from the centre ring captures their attention again and Ghede looks down to see the ring master flick a whip. This time, lions appear out of nowhere, barrelling headlong towards the tigers already over the crowd. The felines collide and merge into a shower of sparks and glitter raining down on the crowd. Everyone cheers. Seine laughs, arms outstretched to catch the falling sparks, and smiles over at Ghede. Ghede can't help but smile back.

They pass much of the rest of the performance in that vein, with Seine reacting with amazement to the tricks and routines and Ghede enjoying his reaction. In the end, Ghede can't say that he's seen more than a third of the entire show for himself, but he knows exactly how every performance made Seine react, from laughing until near tears over the clowns to sheer terror when one of the acrobats fell off their anti gravs (even if it _was_ a part of the show).

It is a thoroughly enjoyable experience and Ghede enjoys every minute of it, mostly for the look of pure childlike joy and excitement on Seine's face. 

"Did you have fun?" He asks when they're on their way back home, even though he already knows the answer. 

Seine nods vigorously. "Yes, very much. Thank you for taking me." He smiles, clutching his parrot to his chest.

Ghede just smiles back and doesn't point out that the glitter seems to have stopped changing colour and Seine is now glowing a continuous pale blue that makes him look ethereal, angelic even, since he doubts the teen would appreciate the comment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just what is your fascination with that thing?"

"Excuse me?" Seine looks up from the slice of cold pizza he's about to bite into. 

Ghede nods towards the stuffed parrot currently ensconsed in the space between Seine's legs where he was sitting on the floor. 

Seine looks down. "I just like him. He's a pirate parrot." He flicks the patch that covers one of the parrot's eyes.

"I take it you like pirates then?"

I do." Seine nods. "In fact..." Seine gets up on his knees and moves over to where has left his bag. He goes searching and comes up with a book, which he hands over to Ghede

Ghede eyes it. "Treasure Island." He looks up at Seine. "And you carry this around everywhere?"

"I do. It's my favourite book. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing. It's just, it's an actual _physical_ book. Not a lot of people appreciate those any more."

"Yes, well," Seine says, taking it back and returning it to his bag, "I'm not like a lot of people." He goes back to eating his pizza. 

Ghede smiles. Seine most certainly wasn't like other people but then again, he never had been. His spirit had a rare quality about it that made him stand out no matter what. "You know," Ghede says, dropping his head back on the back of the chair, "I used to be a pirate."

He feels eyes land on him almost instantly. "You're joking." Seine's voice is incredulous but there's a thread of amazement, hope, wonder, beneath it. 

"Nope. I mean, it was a long time ago but I was. It was an... interesting time of my life."

Seine is in front of him in an instant. "Tell me about it."

Ghede laughs. "Maybe some other time. Right now, we need to get you to sleep. You have classes tomorrow."

The moue that appears is immediate and obvious even though Seine doesn't argue with him, just gets up and takes his plate to the kitchen to wash out. 

They get ready for bed without commentary and it's only after he's turned out the lights and crawled into the bed behind Seine that Ghede says anything. "Stop sulking." He murmurs, wrapping an arm around Seine's waist and pulling him close. 

Seine settled back against him. "I'm not."

"You are though." Ghede slides his hand down Seine's arm to twine their fingers together and buries his face in the crook of Seine's shoulder. In the dark, even with his eyes closed, he can still see the faint blue glow that comes from the glitter still clinging to Seine's skin. "I can tell you about it if you like, until you fall asleep. A bedtime story, as it were."

"I'm too old for stories."

Ghede nudges at his neck in playful reproach. "You wanna hear or no?" 

"I do, I do." Seine murmurs, tilting his head closer to Ghede's.

"Okay then." And so, shifting so that Seine's head rests comfortably against his chest, Ghede tells him stories from the time of buccaneers, ones that had actually happened to him and ones that he had heard from others. He creates vivid images, draws the past back into the present with words, his voice low and melodic as he flows from bloody battles on the high seas to tender love stories on land and back again. He feels when Seine starts to drift and keeps talking until sleep finally claims Seine when Ghede is telling him about a captain called the Black Demon and his encounter with a siren. 

Ghede smiles and kisses his hair. He watches Seine, his face slack and relaxed in sleep and highlighted in streaks of blue, for a time before he shifts down, brings Seine's knuckles to his lips, presses a light kiss to them and lets sleep take him as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghede wakes with the feeling that something is out of place but the disorientation of sleep makes it hard to place until the feel of fingers brushing, feather light, over the curve of his hipbone bring him clarity. He looks down at Seine who's propped up on one arm beside him, one leg slung carelessly over Ghede's as he traces patterns over Ghede's stomach and hips. 

"What are you doing?" Ghede asks carefully. It's still dark out and he has no idea why Seine is awake and touching him with what he personally thinks is far too much deliberate intent -- not that he can say he minds too much without lying but, still.

Seine looks up at him. "Touching," He offers easily. "Contemplating doing a myriad of illicit things to your person. Though it might been more amusing if you'd stayed asleep a bit longer. I could have made a game of waking you."

"Seine…" Ghede warns. 

Seine just grins at him before bending to press a kiss to his chest. "Oh hush, I haven't done anything to you -- yet. But when I do, you'll enjoy it, don't worry."

Ghede breathes out raggedly. That is sort of what he's afraid of. Seine might be brilliant far beyond his years but he's still young and Ghede doesn't want to push anything because he doesn't know that he'd have the control to stop if Seine suddenly decided they were past his comfort zone. 

Seine looks up at him from his location on Ghede's chest and raises an eyebrow. "Not really a reaction you'd think to expect when someone's pretty much giving you notice that they're willing and actually _planning_ on doing you. Shall I rephrase?" 

Ghede lets out a groan and runs a hand over his face, trying to force himself not to give way to the images that materialise at that statement. "Good God, Seine. No, don't rephrase. Don't _anything_. Just go back to sleep."

"You sure?" Seine asks, and Ghede can tell he's smirking even with his eyes still closed. And when Seine's hand slips back down past his hip and keeps going, sliding down his leg and -- quite deliberately in Ghede's opinion -- brushing against his cock, he can _see_ it because his eyes fly open and Seine is right there, cocky grin well in place, to capture the stuttering exhale that Ghede lets out. 

Just like that, Ghede loses all his good intentions and when Seine shifts so that he's straddling Ghede, knees on both sides of his hips, his hands come up, settling at Seine's waist. Seine smiles down at him then, a drowsy, kiss-drugged sort of smile that makes Ghede want to kiss him more, _do_ more, to keep that look on his face. He rocks his hips, holding tighter to Seine's waist, and Seine's eyes flutter as one hand comes out to brace against Ghede's chest. 

"You're much easier to convince than I'd thought you would be," he mumbles. "I'm glad."

Ghede doesn't answer, -- he shouldn’t be taking it as a compliment, after all -- just brings a hand up to the back of Seine’s neck and pulls him in for another kiss; and then Seine's hands are on his chest again, tracing the lean muscles there, the lines of his ribs, flicking over his nipples. Ghede moans lightly, pulling Seine closer, rocking into him again, more forcefully this time.

Seine pulls away from him with a broken sort of whimper and there's a moment where Ghede thinks that maybe he was too eager, that he's scared him off, but Seine just wraps a hand around one of Ghede's wrists and moves his hand down so that Ghede's fingers are brushing the bulge of Seine's arousal and says, "Touch me." And Ghede can't say no to that, not with the look on Seine's face, so he does, stroking through the cloth of Seine's pyjamas. Seine's back arches slightly and he bites down on his bottom lip, watching Ghede through hooded eyes. He jerks his hips unconsciously, pushing himself further into Ghede's touch and Ghede smiles. For someone so inexperienced, Seine is deceptively relaxed and at ease, his body wonderfully responsive, nearly shameless really.

But, then, is that really a surprise, a far buried part of his brain asks. There was, after all, a time in another life where he did things like this for a living. He might not consciously remember it but it’s imprinted on his spirit. Ghede frowns at the voice. That was a reminder he did not need, especially not now of all times. 

Seine stills above him, tilting his head to the side. “Problem?” He asks, and the tone of his voice, the look that he gives Ghede, says not to let there be in a vaguely haughty ‘I’ll make you pay if there is’ sort of way that makes Ghede feel like he really _is_ channelling a part of his spirit from before and Ghede finds himself smiling and shaking his head even as he lifts Seine off him. 

“We really shouldn’t do this.” 

Seine frowns and gives him an assessing look and Ghede can tell he’s reading him. “You know I’m not them, right?” He says finally.

Ghede raises an eyebrow. “Not who?” 

“Whoever you’re thinking about, whoever you’re remembering,” A pause, a beat. “whoever I remind you of.” 

Ghede looks away. Seine really is too astute for his own good sometimes. Only this time he’s as right as he is wrong because he _is_ them. It might not be perfectly the same and he might not remember but he is that person and Ghede can’t help thinking it, can’t help the guilt that accompanies it. 

Seine sighs and wraps his arms around Ghede, nuzzling into his neck. “Fine then, be that way. At least cuddle me, yea, if you’re gonna deprive me.” 

Ghede tilts back to give Seine a droll smile. “You can’t really be deprived of what you’ve never had,” he points out, wrapping his arms loosely around Seine’s waist anyway.

“That’s what you think,” Seine says. “I’m a teenager. I’m deprived every second of my life. 

Ghede rolls his eyes, shakes his head and bends down to plant a hard kiss on Seine’s mouth. 

Seine’s eyes close and his head lolls to one side as he presses closer to Ghede to drift back to sleep.


End file.
